


city hotel flash

by preromantics



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten cities of summer touring. <i>"You are so obvious," Dianna says, peering out of the bathroom, toothbrush settled half in her mouth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	city hotel flash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: 11/09/09

**Boston**  
Cory is right across the hall from Lea and Dianna's room. Lea leans against the inside of the hotel door when she hears him and Mark coming down the hall with the rest of the boys, always loud, standing on her toes to look out the peephole, straining to hear him sing over the sound of Dianna at the sink in the bathroom.

"You are so obvious," Dianna says, peering out of the bathroom, toothbrush settled half in her mouth.

Lea turns back, sliding down the door to sit with her knees in front of her.

"It's okay," Dianna continues, finishing her teeth, "it's cute."

"That's helpful," Lea tells her, sarcastically, but she smiles a little, anyway.

  
**New York**  
They all love New York. The stop is electric, and the group of them walk through Times Square at 3am just because they can.

Chris is the one that starts the chain, linking his arms in Mark and Dianna's on opposite sides and Dianna grabs Lea at the end, laughing with her head tilted back. Cory comes across the line and flicks at Lea's side before linking their arms together, staring a round-robin song in the humid night air and Lea feels warmer than she know she should.

  
**Philadelphia**  
Kevin is the one that suggests pre-show Thai food, crowding around Cory's iPhone to find the best place in the city that isn't too close to their venue.

"I thought you didn't like Thai," Dianna says, off-hand, leaning over Amber to peer at Lea.

"You don't like Thai?" Cory asks from across the room, tilting his head.

"Well," Lea says, shifting on the backstage couch, "not especially."

"Then we'll go somewhere else," Cory tells her, definitive and grinning, taking his phone back from Kevin.

  
**Washington D.C.**  
Lea trips accidentally backstage -- it's stupid, it's not like she's that clumsy -- and cuts the side of her calf.

"Hey," Cory says, bending down with a hand on her shoulder, taking the bandaid from Lea's fingers, a warm brush of skin.

"I tripped," Lea laughs, squinting to focus on Cory's face, not on the press of his hand against her leg, his careful application of the bandaid.

  
**Chicago**  
Chicago is rainy, pooring down in sheets when they try and duck for their vans to the venue.

Chris starts it, Lea is sure, grabbing first Amber's umbrella and then Dianna and then Kevin's, closing them as they run down the sidewalk after him, everyone getting soaking wet.

Mark comes up and grabs Lea, laughing full and loud, and she groans and looks up into the sky, raindrops blurring her eyes.

"Shit," Cory says, coming up from behind her, the rain stopping suddenly as it came, his umbrella over both of them. "Come on let's cut a different way."

Lea doesn't feel bad at all, huddling close to Cory and watching everyone splash around in front of them, warm despite her rain-drenched clothes.

  
**Minneapolis**  
Lea sleeps fitfully, the monotony of hotels finally starting to get to her, missing her own bed.

Her phone lights up on the night stand, buzzing, and Dianna's does too.

"What?" Dianna asks, rolling over and sleep-fuzzy.

_Midnight gameroom challenge! Girls vs. Boys_ the text reads, mirrored on both of their screens from Cory.

Dianna groans, rolling out of bed and throwing a hoodie at Lea. "Them!" she says, in exasperation.

"It's on," Lea agrees, shaking her head.

(The girls totally win.)

  
**Huston and Dallas**  
Lea gets sick. Of course she'd have the perfect timing to get sick, almost at the end of the tour. She stays in the hotel room at both Texas stops for the most part, ordered not to do press and only coming out for the shows, voice scratchy and an octave lower than everyone.

Cory slips in her room the night after the Dallas show, Lea already in bed watching some late night show, curled in her blankets and feeling only mildly better.

"You look like crap," he says, deadpan, and Lea sits up a little with her blankets, trying to not look at her reflection of the TV. "I brought soup, since you couldn't go out to dinner with us."

He does have soup; her favorite, and his hand rubs circles above her knee while she eats and they talk over the late nights show.

  
**Denver**  
Lea wants to hike somewhere, all a ball of restless energy. One more show after this one and it's too early in the day to get a little sad about it, and she finally feels better and there isn't much to do.

"Walk around the parking lot," Amber suggests.

So Lea ends up doing that, behind the buses, walking gigantic steps and spinning every once in a while, just because.

"Do you normally walk like that?" Cory asks, later as she's heading back in the building. He's sitting on the steps outside the stage hand door, a stupid hat on his head, bottle of soda outlined in a ring of condensation by his hip.

"Hey," Lea says, offended, reaching down to hit his head. He's grinning though, wide and squinty up at her. He grabs at her legs, pulls her down and she lands half in his lap on the stairs.

"Second to last," he says, low and close, too close to her face.

"Yeah," she agrees, just a let out breath, and he pulls her closer against his side so they can stare out at the empty parking lot and feel the sun against their backs.

  
**Los Angeles**  
The end of the show is frantic, everyone mushing together, hot, sticky, elated. Lea gets crammed in between Cory and Chris, Dianna bright and smiling at her across their makeshift circle, everyone tumbling down off the stage as best they can manage.

They all fall and tumble, sticking close because it's the _end_, even if it's really just a new beginning.

Everyone lets go as they make it gradually down the hallway, their bodies and energy too big to fit but Lea keeps close to Cory, can't help it, always wanting to be close.

Cory says, "Hi, hey," his face shining, turning their direction away from the hall and pressing Lea into the wall, light. Lea looks up at him, a laugh bubbling up around her grin.

"Hey," she says, rolling her shoulders backwards into the wall and it's --

It's not unexpected when Cory leans down all the way, presses into her warm and solid and kisses her, light and then lingering.

Someone laughs down the hall, and someone else shrieks and Lea leans back, curling her hand briefly around Cory's neck and squeezing. He laughs full and deep and brushes his thumb down the line of her bottom lip.

"Let's go," he says, tugging at her lower back, "I don't want to miss the shaving cream fight."

Lea rolls her eyes, and she follows, her hand trapped warm and neatly between Cory's fingers in a way that just feels right.


End file.
